


let me be your love (please accept it)

by starryJ



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, brian is shy, he has an obvious crush, jae is warm, jae works there, sungjin owns a café
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryJ/pseuds/starryJ
Summary: “okay, how about next friday then?”“i'm- uh…”“maybe you just don't wanna go out with me? guess it's time for my secret weapon,” the guy smiles and hands jae a small, but beautiful bouquet of flowers that brian didn't notice before.(alt: someone's trying to ask brian's crush out and he finally has enough courage to do it himself)





	let me be your love (please accept it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenlikestowrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlikestowrite/gifts).



> i've been writing for 4 years now, but it's a completely new and different experience to me, because it's my first ever work in english. it's not my first language and i know it would be a lot better and more interesting to read if i wrote it in my first language that i'm more than familiar with, but still.
> 
> i'd like to thank my precious friend zen, who encouraged me to write this au and made me think that writing in english is not something impossible for me. this one is for you.
> 
> i also feel the need to thank jae for being my biggest inspiration in this period of life.
> 
> this isn't something to be proud of, but please be kind to me and leave your comments, it'd mean a lot to me!! xx

“the usual, please,” brian says quietly, but loud enough for sungjin to smile at him and mouth something to jae, who looks especially cute today with that pink shirt on. or, well, jae always looks beautiful to brian.

“it’s been a while, we missed you,” sungjin smiles at him again, which is a bit weird – he doesn't do that often.

brian chooses not to question it and says something about how difficult studying for his upcoming exams is. sungjin just nods and tells brian that it's good to see him again.

“i missed you too,” he says instead of trying to come up with a better reply and goes to his favorite table next to a big window – it's where jae can't really see him even if he tries, but where he has a good view of whatever jae is doing behind the counter. today is different though; today he's not planning to spend the whole evening observing jae and dreaming of all the things they could do together (if only he had enough courage to finally ask jae out) because he has an important exam to study for.

he slowly starts taking all the notes and textbooks out of his bag and places them on the table (he knows that it's pretty old-fashioned, he could've just brought his laptop, but his eyes already started to hurt from all the nights he spent studying, so let him be) when he hears jae's soft voice calling his name. his heart immediately starts to beat faster as he turns around and sees that they're alone in the café with sungjin nowhere to be found and jae smiling at him as he quietly repeats “order for brian.”

he gets lost in jae's warm smile for the n-th time in these past four months, but this time he somehow manages not to blush as he gets closer and takes his cup of coffee right from jae's hands, their fingers brushing for a second. he mumbles a quiet “thank you” and hurries back to the table. brian doesn't see the way jae looks at him fondly and chuckles as he gets back to the game on his phone, but does curse himself for coming here to study.

sure, he loves spending time here, it's his favorite place and it would be perfect for studying because it's small, cozy and quiet as not many people come here. he knows sungjin, the owner of said café, loves it this way – he gets enough money for living and runs a café he's been dreaming about ever since he was a kid, which is great. everything would be great if it wasn't for jae, who was currently playing games somewhere not even paying attention to brian. maybe jae did not pay attention to him, but brian could literally spend the whole day just looking at him and thinking how beautiful that guy is.

jae really is _beautiful_ with his stunning smile and eyes that shine as bright as the stars, with his oversized hoodies that brian gets to see if he stays in the café long enough for it to get closed. his hair is blond now, but brian saw him with blue and natural dark hair and he found it looking equally good on jae. truth to be told, he finds everything about jae beautiful, has been feeling this way ever since dowoon made him visit the café, because “hyung, they make the best cinnamon tea i've ever tried”. he's not really a tea person, so he ordered himself a cup of coffee and something to eat and was ready to follow dowoon to the table when he heard a quiet laugh behind his back.

it was a tall guy in a sky blue shirt with his sleeves rolled up and a smile that could possibly light up the whole world. his name tag read “jae” and when brian turned around to ask what he was laughing at, he was met with a pair of curious eyes. “so, you are dowoonie's friend? i love the kid” jae said and brian just hummed in reply, but jae wasn't listening anymore as he got himself busy with their orders. a few minutes later his name was called, but he was too lost in his mind to react, so jae had to repeat it at least three times. their first meeting was awkward, at least to brian, but this was when he realized that from now on he was doomed.

he became a regular in no time, claimed the most comfortable table as his and got both sungjin and jae to learn his order by heart, but never actually talked to jae. he spent most of his time reading or silently watching as sungjin and jae worked or teased each other, sometimes he listened to their quiet conversations, but never had enough courage to initiate a conversation with jae. “you're such a baby, hyung” dowoon sighed exactly one month ago when he noticed the way brian was looking at jae, and he couldn't even argue because his friend was right.

he often talked to sungjin, though, so he learned a lot about the café and about jae too. thanks to the time spent there he learned that jae was usually a loud person, that he was friendly, but shy and easily flustered (to which jae responded with a loud groan and brian can swear he saw the tips of his ears get red), that he was allergic to practically everything in this world and so on. he wished he got that information directly from jae, but, as dowoon had said one day, if brian had any imperfections it would be him not being able to properly confess, but being super annoying instead.

the door opens and it finally draws brian's attention back to his notes and coffee that is barely warm by now. he hears jae welcoming a new customer with their usual greeting, but doesn't bother to look up and check who that person is. instead, he slowly sips on his coffee and starts reading, but after coming back to the same line for the fourth time realizes that he's still listening to whatever that new customer says to jae.

brian sighs in defeat, puts the notebook away (he still has a few days anyway) and carefully lifts his gaze up to see how said new customer is trying to chat up a very confused jae, who blushes and mumbles something that brian can't hear.

he is sure it's not one of jae's friends, but the voice still seems familiar to his ears. he frowns, trying to remember where he could meet the guy and then it suddenly comes to him: it's the same person he's seen in the café three weeks ago while reading a book wonpil had recommended him. back then brian didn't find it weird or suspicious, he didn't really care, to be honest, - the book was interesting, the atmosphere fitting the mood, so why would he care about a random guy constantly talking to sungjin or jae?

now, though, he finally understands what was that for and he clearly sees that jae's feeling slightly uncomfortable. seeing that makes brian jealous and somewhat angry, but what he wants the most is to hug jae and bring his smile back, because seeing jae, the sunshine of his life, this nervous and confused is totally not right (also, where the hell is sungjin?).

“are you free on saturday?”

“sorry, i'm meeting with sungjin,” jae laughs nervously, but the guy keeps pushing.

“you literally work with him, though. maybe you could live one day without seeing him, if you're not dating, of course.”

“what- no, i would never date sungjin, more like he would never, but that wasn't my point. we're going to see a new band playing in the club two blocks away, i promised to come like two months ago, so i can't go out with you, sorry.”

the guy doesn't seem to be convinced, which is understandable, because brian can swear jae's made this story up ten seconds before saying it. it's understandable, too: he simply doesn't know what to do and how to get rid of unwanted attention, but brian still chuckles. he's already decided he would definitely help jae, but only if it was really necessary and if sungjin didn't show up to save the world, so he just waits and listens carefully as the awkward conversation continues.

“okay, how about next friday then?”

“i'm- uh…”

“maybe you just don't wanna go out with me? guess it's time for my secret weapon,” the guy smiles and hands jae a small, but beautiful bouquet of _flowers_ that brian didn't notice before.

jae, as it seems, didn't notice it either, because the blush on his cheeks grows deeper. brian sees how wide his eyes get, hears a loud sneeze which is followed by another one in no time, and thinks he's had enough.

“hate to break it to you, but the man is clearly not very pleased with your presence,” he says as he comes closer and takes the flowers away from jae, puts them as far as possible, then turns around only to meet with a very offended guy, who looks as if he's ready to fight brian right now.

jae hurriedly swallows his pills, all while trying not to sneeze every five seconds. brian wants to hold him close, make sure he's going to be okay soon, but he knows it will happen even without his hugs - the pills know their job.

“and may i ask you just one question, who the hell are you to decide for jae?”

brian looks at jae, who's just staring at them, speechless and not knowing what to do, and finds it cute, but worrying at the same time. he doesn't want to see jae like this ever again, so he finally takes a step further, not bothering to think twice before saying it proudly.

“i am his boyfriend. just wanted to see how far you will go to get your hands on the man i am so deeply in love with.”

“and you really expect me to believe that? you know, even if you kiss him right now, i won't believe 'cause that's too cliché. so, if you want me to leave, find a way to prove that, loverboy,” he smiles, almost sure that brian got trapped.

“so knowing that a person is not fond of seeing you here is not enough, huh? okay, let me start with the most obvious one – i know that jae's allergic to pollen, so bringing him flowers was a stupid idea. not only is it stupid, but also a bit dangerous, so i couldn't seat there watching you anymore. sure, it's not enough for you again, so i will add that except being allergic to pollen and your existence, jae is also lactose intolerant. when he's not working, he prefers staying at home because it's warm, he can play games and eat pizza while being sure that allergies won't find him if he hides under the blanket. he works here because he and sungjin have been friends ever since he moved here, sungjin was actually the first person to approach him, but he likes the atmosphere and the fact that he can play games freely here too,” brian looks at jae to see if he's doing a good job and even if jae is shocked he's not showing it, looking more confident than he did just a few moments ago. brian likes that.

“he quietly giggles when he wins in a game and curses when he loses. he loves wearing oversized clothes because it makes him feel safe and warm,” after saying that, he feels so excited and doesn't think how he will explain this to jae before crossing the line and saying things he doesn't know, but has been dreaming about.

“when he stays over, he gets up later than i do because i have classes, so he starts whining and always asks me to stay for five more minutes because he uses me as a pillow. when he's not lazy and sleepy he gets up to give me a kiss, but when he is in an especially good mood he even makes me a cup of coffee. he is shy, yes, but when he's with close friends he gets very loud. also… he _really_ loves how my morning voice sounds. so, how did i do?” he asks, but he already knows it's more than enough – he almost believed his own story.

“okay, sorry for falling for your boyfriend then, i guess? see you never, i hope.”

“hope so too,” brian smiles, makes sure that the guy and his flowers are gone and only realizes what he has just done when he is met with a “now-could-you-please-explain-this” look.

“thanks,” jae is the first to break the silence, but he is still blushing. “dunno what i'd do if you didn't help.”

“guess you would agree to go out on friday,” brian chuckles, but refuses to meet jae's eyes. “look, what i said was stupid-”

“no, 's okay. actually, i don't mind. i mean-”

“wow. this is awkward,” brian jokes, feeling incredibly confident now as he knows jae is still confused, but not angry.

“it really is. i'm just curious about the morning voice part…”

oh god, oh god, is that…jae winking at him?

“well, i could tell you all about it if you… ah, shit. okay, i am actually doing it this time,” but before he can continue, jae laughs and it sounds like music to brian.

“i will go on a date with you when your exams are finished. thought you'd never ask.”

“wait, you- you knew?”

“of course. do you think i am _that_ blind? no, sir. now i suggest you go home before this conversation gets even more awkward. here's my number, i hope you will text me one day, because i really want to know if you were right about my attraction to your morning voice,” jae smiles that soft and warm smile again and adds, noticing hope burning in brian's eyes. “no, you can't kiss me _now_. sungjin can come back at any moment and i don't want to explain him this whole thing just now. not before i think about it myself first, at least.”

“see you later, then,” brian manages to whisper before quickly packing his things and rushing to the exit, but jae stops him by calling his name again.

“hey, brian! thank you. i mean it, really,” and then he blows brian a kiss, giggling.

brian thinks he's not ready to have so many heart attacks at once, but he heads home with a wide grin on his face.

jae promised him a kiss and he's willing to get it.

jae is beautiful and… _his_?

**Author's Note:**

> i've made a twitter acc for my works, ideas, aus and short posts. if anyone's interested, i'll probably start posting there. ;)
> 
> twitter - starry_jje  
> feel free to contact me anytime! i love making new friends.


End file.
